how to kiss
by loverangel
Summary: this is a story about how rapunzel got her first kiss. and no, it wasn't flinn. hope you like it! sorry, story better than summary!


_**So…this is my first fan fiction. I really hope you like it ;D**_

_**PS: sorry for my bad English!**_

"Happy birthday", said the white haired boy, flouting outside her window.

The now fourteen year old girl looked up from her book and smiled. She jumped up and started walking towards the him. "Jack, you remembered!".

Jack laughed and said: "of course I have, Rapunzel. How could I ever forget?".

Rapunzel blushed and gave a sign that he could come in.

"So…how have you been?" she started.

"Oh, you know. Flew around a bit, spread some snow. The usual."

This time Rapunzel laughed and sat back down on the chair she sat on earlier.

"Oh! Before I forget, I have a little present for you" he said while pulling a little green box out of his pocket.

"Aw, Jack, you shouldn't have", she said, but she took the box anyway. When she opened it, she sam a little egg. She looked at him with a strange face and asked: "Is it…for cooking?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, it's not. It's something to keep you company when I'm gone. Well…when it comes out. Just make sure you keep it warm, ok?"

The blond shook her head yes starred at the egg. "You know, I think I'm going to ask mother if I could go see the flouting lights today."

_What?! No, no way! I wanted to show her those! _He was about to refuse, but then he saw that tiny little smile on the corner of her mouth and he changed his mind. He didn't know why, but every time she smiled like that, all he could do was watch. He loved that smile, he loved _her_.

"Well…that's great. Good luck", he smiled and she looked up. And then, he got an idea.

"You know…since you'll be going to the big city…you'll probably see a lot of hot guys…", carefully he took a few steps towards her.

"w…Well yeah, I guess…", Rapunzel, who didn't know what was going on, stepped the back a few steps.

"And…you'll probably want to kiss one of them, right?" again he stepped forward, while Rapunzel kept stepping back

"I…I don't know about that…"

"Well I think you will", and right then, he had her backed up against the wall. He slammed his both of his hands beside her head and stared at big eyes she looked at him. _What the heck is going on?_

"And you don't want to hear guys saying you can't kiss now do you?" Rapunzel shook her head no and looked in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You see, Rapunzel, I could help you with that", he blushed a little, since his face was only inches away from hers.

"O…Oh? You can huh…" she stuttered, while blushing madly.

"Yes, I can. Do you want me to teach you?" he asked suggestively. She nodded and leaned in a bit.

"Oh no no no, sweetheart. I'm the teacher, you just follow my lead", he brushed his lips against hers, just barely toughing them. The blond couldn't believe he was doing this to her. She blushed even darker and started breathing heavy.

Right then, Jack smoothly put his lips over hers. Rapunzel, who didn't really know what to do with her lips, just stayed still.

When Jack realized, she wasn't doing anything, he pulled back. "What's wrong? You know what a kiss is…right?" he asked.

She blushed furiously. "Of course I do! I read a lot of fairytales when I was young. It's just…I have no idea how to do it…"

Jack smirked. "See, and that's what you need a teacher for." She turned her head away from him.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here to help you. Look, just do what I do. Move your lips slowly…" he started kissing her again. This time, Rapunzel knew what to do. She slowly moved her lips over his.

After a few seconds they found a rhythm, and then, Jack did something that surprised her. He opened his mouth and licked her bottom lip.

The blond gasped and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth. Slowly he explored every part of it. The poor girl was totally confused by his action, but didn't pull away. She actually…kind of liked it.

_Two can play that game_, she thought and started to battle his tongue with her own. Eventually he gave in and let her explore his mouth. It was only fair, right?

Rapunzel put her arms around jacks neck and pulled him closer to her. He loved it. He was holding the girl of his dreams, _kissing _the girl of his dreams! It was everything he expected and so much more.

Just then he realized, this wasn't real for her. This wasn't a real kiss. She thought he was just teaching her how to kiss.

_No_, he thought_, no…I will not let this chance slip away! For the moon 's sake, I did that a million times, but not now, not today._

He slowly pulled his lips away from hers and kissed down her yawn, to her throat. He nibbled on her sensitive spot, kissed it, licked it. She moaned. _Ok, now is the time_.

He kissed all the way up to her ear and whispered: "Rapunzel, I love you."

Rapunzel, who was enjoying every single moment opened her eyes, but closed them soon after. "I love you too, Jack."

He almost jumped of happiness. _Almost_. But he didn't.

He moved his lips back to her mouth and that's where they stayed, whole night long.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Rapunzel woke up and looked around. Jack was nowhere to be found. Did he really just leave her? Just like that?

_No, he wouldn't_. She started to look around, no Jack. She was about to cry her heart out, when she saw a little note, just beside the little green box he gave her.

She picked it up and started reading it.

_Dear Rapunzel_

_I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. They expect snow in a town not so far from here. I better give them what they want, right? I'm so sorry, really. I wish I could stay. Wait for me Rapunzel. _

_I love you, with whole my heart, my soul and all the rest_

_Love Jack_

Rapunzel held the note to her chest and walked to the window. She looked outside, breathing in the cold winter air.

"I'll wait for you, Jack, I will wait."

_**Tada! So what do you think? A little bit to soppy? Please let me know what you think!**_

_**loverangel**_


End file.
